TOW the Life-Changing Hug
by FRIENDSfanatik
Summary: There's a life altering hug between two FRIENDS. The hug may also lead to something else. Read on to find out. R&R THANKS!!!


Title: TOW the Life-Changing Hug  
  
Author: Kara Ashley, 14  
  
Disclaimer: This show kicks ass, but belongs to Bright Kauffman Crane Productions. I am just here to write a fanfic, and provide entertainment for people who read this story.  
  
Note: Mid 8th season  
  
  
  
SCENE:  
  
Joey and Rachel's apartment. Joey is sitting at the counter watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal. Rachel comes walking out of her room in pajamas and a bath robe.  
  
RACHEL: Morning, Joey.  
  
JOEY[with a mouth full of food]: Hey Rach!  
  
[Rachel shares a quick smile with Joey then takes a seat in his chair. Joe makes a huffing noise.]  
  
RACHEL [turning around to see what's wrong with him.]: What?!  
  
JOEY [hesitant]: Well, ah, ah—[Rachel looks at him for a straight answer] Okay! You're sitting in my chair!!!  
  
RACHEL [looking around where she's sitting]: Umm, I know. Is there something wrong with that? I mean this is not my first time I have ever sat here.  
  
JOEY: I know but after I was done with my cereal I was going to sit in my chair!!!  
  
RACHEL: Well how much cereal have you had so far?  
  
JOEY: This is my second bowl.  
  
RACHEL: All right then, after you finish up your next 5 bowls I will get out of the chair.  
  
JOEY [fuming]: 'The' chair? 'The' chair? Rach, that's MY CHAIR!!!  
  
  
  
---Beginning Credits---  
  
  
  
SCENE:  
  
Continued from before. Joe is starting to look sick from eating his fifth bowl of cereal.  
  
JOEY [with a spoonful of Frosted Flakes about to go into his mouth] Ohh, God… I can't do it. No… More… Cereal… [drops the spoon].  
  
RACHEL: Ya know, Joey, if you keep on procrastinating like this, I could have my baby in this chair.  
  
[With Rachel's comment, Joey gives her an evil look then shoves a spoonful back in his mouth]  
  
RACHEL: There ya go!  
  
JOEY [looking as if he is about to puke]: Tony the Tiger, YOU SUCK!!!  
  
RACHEL [getting out of the chair, Joey's chair]: See now that wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
JOEY [running over to his chair]: Get outta my way, I want MY CHAIR!!!  
  
RACHEL: Okay, God! I'm goin' to Mon to see if she made any pancakes.  
  
JOEY [eyes lighting up]: Hey, bring me a few! Please?  
  
[Rachel rolls her eyes and walks out with a smile which brings us to Monica and Chandler's apartment]  
  
Rachel: Hey guys!  
  
ROSS/MONICA/PHOEBE/CHANDLER: Hey/hi Rach/what's up… etc.  
  
RACHEL [looking over by the stove to see no pancakes]: Oh, no, no pancakes huh?  
  
MONICA: No sweetie, sorry. Do you want? I'll be happy to make them.  
  
RACHEL: No it's okay! WHOA!!!  
  
[Rachel grabs her stomach]  
  
ROSS: What, what happened?  
  
RACHEL: I think the baby just kicked. It felt weird!  
  
PHOEBE: Well of course it won't feel good! Ya got a little person inside of you kickin' around! It's a sucky feeling!  
  
CHANDLER: You're just a bag full of sunshine and smiles aren't ya?  
  
MONICA: I think it's great. I just wish I could experience that feeling, even the way Phoebe described it.  
  
RACHEL: Awe, sweetie, you will get the rush of a little baby inside of you kicking your stomach some day. I promise!  
  
MONICA: Oh, thank you.  
  
[Monica reaches in for a hug to Rachel]  
  
RACHEL: Oh, you're welcome!  
  
[Hugs her back]  
  
PHOEBE: I want to have a baby kicking around my stomach too! [goes to Monica and Rachel who are hugging]  
  
CHANDLER: But Pheebs, you have already had three babies inside of you kicking. AND, you were just complaining about it!  
  
PHOEBE: Would you shh! I want to have my fun! [Joins Monica and Rachel in a three way hug]  
  
ROSS: So Rachel [she breaks away from the hug and walks to him at the kitchen table]  
  
RACHEL: Yeah?  
  
ROSS: How's the whole pregnancy going so far?  
  
RACHEL: Well, not bad at all. There are a few moments where I feel like I can't take anymore. But that is just when I'm throwing up. I've gotten kind of used to it now.  
  
ROSS: Oh, okay. That's great.  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, yeah I guess it is. Thank you for asking.  
  
[While they were talking we can see that Phoebe, Monica and Chandler are all staring at them in Awe]  
  
---Cut back to Joey and Rachel's apartment---  
  
SCENE:  
  
Joey is sitting in his chair asleep with the TV on. Phoebe is entering.  
  
PHOEBE: Hey Joey, [quietly] oh.  
  
[Joey rolls over and Phoebe grabs the remote to turn the TV off.]  
  
JOEY [slowly waking up and noticing that Phoebe has turned the TV off]: Hey, what are you doing? I was watchin' that!  
  
PHOEBE: Joey, you were asleep, and drooling!!! How could you have been watching that?  
  
JOEY: I have ESP.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh, well that makes sense then. Well Monica made pancakes, did you want some before Rachel eats them all?  
  
[Joey runs out of the apartment without answering and runs into Monica and Chandler's apartment]  
  
JOEY [looking at Rachel's plate with two pancakes on it]: Where are all the pancakes, Rach? Did you already eat them?  
  
RACHEL: No, I didn't already eat them!  
  
MONICA: Joey there is some on the stove for you.  
  
JOEY [noticing the giant mountain of pancakes]: Ooh, YAY!  
  
CHANDLER: Joey, are you gonna eat all of those even though you just had your daily seven bowls of cereal?  
  
JOEY: Chandler, the cereal is my warm up! This [points the pancake tower he has in front of him with a knife and a bib on] is my breakfast!  
  
ROSS: All right, I have to go to work [stands up and gets his coat off the back of the chair]  
  
RACHEL: Work?  
  
ROSS: Yeah I have to teach a class today.  
  
RACHEL: Oh, well have fun then.  
  
ROSS: Okay [rubs Rachel's stomach] bye baby.  
  
[Rachel smiles]  
  
MONICA: Bye Ross.  
  
ROSS: Bye everyone.  
  
[Ross exits]  
  
CHANDLER: Is it me, or was Ross acting just a little weirder today than he does any other day?  
  
MONICA: No, I know what you mean. He wasn't as talkative today.  
  
PHOEBE: Maybe he got married again.  
  
MONICA: Phoebe, he didn't get married again.  
  
PHOEBE: Well that's like his hobby isn't it?  
  
JOEY: Monica, these pancakes are so good. Did you make them from scratch?  
  
[Rachel looks over to Joey and sees that he has a bunch of syrup and crumbs on his face and laughs a little]  
  
RACHEL: Honey, ya got a little somethin' on your face there.  
  
JOEY [takes his bib and wipes most of it off]: Did I get it all?  
  
MONICA: No ya still have a little left.  
  
PHOEBE [whispering to Monica]: No, tell him it's all gone… it's more fun like that. [louder] No, it's all gone Joey.  
  
JOEY [wiping his face back up with his bib. But suddenly, because of the syrup he used on his pancakes, the bib is stuck to his face]: Oh my god!  
  
[Everyone laughs at Joey]  
  
JOEY: It's not funny! It's really stuck!  
  
CHANDLER [laughing]: Hey Joey, if you're trying to hide, you're not doing such a great job.  
  
[Joey gets upset and runs into his apartment, but smacks his head on the door as he walks out]  
  
JOEY [after walking head first into the door]: I'm fine!  
  
[Joey has exited]  
  
RACHEL [laughing]: I think I will go and try to help him.  
  
MONICA: Tell him he can keep the bib.  
  
[Rachel exits trying to hide her laughter]  
  
CHANDLER: Since when did we have a bib?  
  
MONICA: Oh, we bought it for Joey when he stays over actually.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh right, I remember when you bought that! I just thought it was for Ben for when he stays over.  
  
CHANDLER: We'll just tell people that then.  
  
---Cut back to Joey and Rachel's apartment---  
  
SCENE:  
  
Joey is trying to rip the bib off of his face as Rachel is trying to nonchalantly laugh.  
  
RACHEL: Joey, let me help you.  
  
JOEY: No, I can get it! [rips it off of his face] See, I can do it!  
  
RACHEL: Yeah but you still got a little syrup left over on your forehead there.  
  
JOEY [sticking his finger in it]: Oh.  
  
RACHEL [grabbing a paper towel and wetting it]: Here let me get it for you. [stands on her tippie toes to wipe off the remaining syrup.]  
  
JOEY: Thanks.  
  
[Rachel continues to wipe it off of his face, while concentrating on his forehead. Joey is just staring at her face smiling, as she lightly breathes on his nose]  
  
RACHEL: There [now flat footed] it's all off.  
  
JOEY [smiling still]: Thanks, Rach.  
  
RACHEL: You're welcome [smiles back at him]. Now ya have to take it easy with the syrup and pancakes hon.  
  
JOEY: Whatever you say Doc. [smiling even harder]  
  
RACHEL [leaning back on the counter staring at his smiling face]: Are you okay?  
  
JOEY: Fine.  
  
RACHEL: All right, well I am going to go change.  
  
JOEY: Okay [and yet, still smiling]  
  
RACHEL: Seriously, are you okay? [smiles and then walks off into her room to change]  
  
JOEY [his smile is gone and comes to a look of realization and says to himself] I'm fine.  
  
RACHEL [walking back out of her room, but this time with just her pajama top and a pair of pants that zipper up the side] Hey Joey, can you zipper this for me [motions to her hip where the zipper is]  
  
JOEY [unsure at first but then walks toward her]: Sure, yeah, why?  
  
RACHEL: Well it is just so hard for me to turn that way because of my little addition [points down to her stomach]  
  
JOEY [finishing zippering it up]: There.  
  
RACHEL: Thank you Joey [walks back to her room].  
  
[Joey just stares at her admiring as she walks away]  
  
---Cut back to Monica and Chandler's---  
  
SCENE:  
  
Monica is at the kitchen counter making coffee and Chandler and Phoebe are at the kitchen table.  
  
CHANDLER: Mon, are you having a little trouble with making a simple cup of coffee?  
  
MONICA [obviously lying]: No.  
  
PHOEBE: No, I think you are, you can't even get the bag open?  
  
MONICA: Yes [pause] I can! [rips the bag open and all of the coffee grounds go flying all over the place] There, I did it.  
  
CHANDLER: Coffeehouse?  
  
MONICA: Yeah, let me just clean it up.  
  
PHOEBE: Come on Mon. Live vicariously! Don't clean them up!  
  
MONICA: But…  
  
PHOEBE: No  
  
MONICA: Phoeb—  
  
PHOEBE: NO!  
  
MONICA: But I just want to—  
  
PHOEBE: No! You are going to go to the coffeehouse without cleaning something!!!  
  
MONICA [sad]: Okay [walks to the door wiping away her teary eyes]  
  
CHANDLER: Gee Pheebs, don't you think that you were a little hard on her?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah, but it was fun!  
  
[they both exit as well]  
  
---Cut to Ross's Class---  
  
ROSS: And that is pretty much the summary of the Jurassic Period.  
  
Male Student 1: So could we just watch Jurassic Park and ace the final for this semester?  
  
ROSS: No, because I am not taking my questions directly from Jurassic Park.  
  
Male Student 2: Well what about Lost World?  
  
ROSS: NO!  
  
Male Student 1: Why not? Don't you want us to succeed in this class?  
  
ROSS: Well, yeah. But I don't want you to take the easy way out.  
  
Male Student 2: But why?  
  
ROSS: OKAY! CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO LEARNING NOW???  
  
[both student's eyes widen with shock]  
  
Male Student 1: Dude, why are you yelling?  
  
ROSS: See it's, it's my friend. She is pregnant with my baby, and I am getting a little scared.  
  
Female Student 3: Awe, are you two going to get married?  
  
ROSS: No, we got married while we were drunk and in Las Vegas.  
  
Female Student 3: Did you ever date at least?  
  
ROSS: Oh yeah for a while, we were in love, but then we broke up over the stupidest thing.  
  
Female Student 4: Why?  
  
ROSS [disappointed]: Because I slept with someone else.  
  
Male Student 1: Dude, why did you do that?  
  
ROSS: It's not my fault, WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!  
  
Male Student 2: So how did you knock her up? When you guys were in Vegas?  
  
ROSS: No, actually when she was sending out wedding invitations for my other friend and my sister.  
  
Female Student 4: It sounds like you are in love with her.  
  
ROSS: I am not in love with her!  
  
Male Student 1: Dude, you are so in love with her.  
  
[Bell rings]  
  
ROSS: Class is dismissed, watch Jurassic Park, your questions will be off of that movie. [runs out of the classroom]  
  
[All of the students make sounds of relief]  
  
  
  
---Cut back to Joey and Rachel's---  
  
  
  
SCENE:  
  
Rachel is sitting in Joey's chair watching a sad movie and is about to cry. Joey is in his bedroom.  
  
RACHEL [talking to the TV]: No! No don't die!  
  
JOEY [coming out of his room]: Die? Who's dying?  
  
RACHEL [crying]: This damn girl was pregnant but died while having her baby! Turn it off Joey, turn it off!!!  
  
JOEY: Okay, okay, calm down. [turns it off]  
  
RACHEL: Joey, I'm scared about having my baby.  
  
JOEY: From watching this movie?  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, but no. Not just the movie. I am going to be raising it all alone.  
  
JOEY: Rach, you won't have to be raising it all alone. I will be here, so will everyone else.  
  
RACHEL: Promise?  
  
JOEY: I promise. [noticing she is still in a few tears] Come here. [grasps her in a tight hug] You will never have to worry about raising this baby all by yourself. I'm here, I will always be here for you. And Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and you know that Monica will always help out.  
  
RACHEL [breaks a tear with a smile]: Thank you a million times Joey. [smiles bigger and kisses his cheek]  
  
JOEY: Well, you're welcome a million times. [kisses her cheek back]  
  
RACHEL: You're so sweet. [kisses his cheek back]  
  
JOEY: No, you're so sweet. [kisses her cheek]  
  
RACHEL: No you. [kisses his cheek]  
  
JOEY: No you. [kisses her on her lips]  
  
[Rachel pulls away with a look of shock]  
  
RACHEL: Joey!  
  
JOEY: I'm sorry.  
  
RACHEL: No, I liked it. [kisses him back on the lips, but this time it lasts longer]  
  
[Ross is smiling as he walks into Joey and Rachel's apartment only to see them kissing. He gets a sad and depressed look on his face and quietly walks out]  
  
---Fade out to the End credits---  
  
END SCENE:  
  
Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler are sitting on the couch in Central Perk.  
  
MONICA: I can feel the coffee grounds sticking to the floor of my apartment.  
  
CHANDLER: Monica, you're just imagining things.  
  
PHOEBE: No, I think she is right. They do get sticky after while.  
  
MONICA [beams her eyes toward Phoebe]: What? They do?  
  
PHOEBE: Oh yeah, don't they Chandler?  
  
CHANDLER [in the middle of Phoebe and Monica, confused. Phoebe winks at him to play along]: Yes, yes they do!  
  
MONICA: Oh my God!!! I have to go clean them up!!!  
  
[Monica frantically runs out of Central Perk]  
  
PHOEBE: Well that was fun, do you want some more coffee?  
  
CHANDLER [looking at her in an I-can't-believe-you-did-that-to-her face]: Sure.  
  
---THE END---  
  
Hey, this was like my 5th fanfic. Tell me what you think. Bad? Good? Terrible? Any comments, please! If you would like to contact me, my e- mail is crazy_straw06@yahoo.com and my FRIENDS website URL is http://www.geocities.com/crazy_straw06/FRIENDS_pictures_and_links.html [when you go to my website, sign my guestbook] 


End file.
